matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Recruit This (Episode 2.3)
Agent Gray: I understand that you are currently hunting down of the Assassin. Something else has occurred that requires your attention. The followers of Zion may be overstepping the bounds of the Truce. They are allowed to awaken those who wish to be awake. We believe that their recruitment and propaganda are becoming... excessive. Go to the location indicated. Observe the recruitment procedures in use and report back any discrepancies to me immediately. Operator: This office building looks nondescript, but apparently these bluepills have been receiving some sort of communications from Zion. Take a look around there. Spencer Marano: Hey, you here for the job listing? Listen, I gotta tell ya something... we got a dress code here. You serious about getting yourself a job? Then you gotta get serious about how you dress! People aren't gonna take you seriously in that getup! I swear, kids these days... Operator: Better check the computer in this room. Erica Babcock: can I help you? Erica Babcock: can I help you? Computer: :>GhettOS email: logged in as Erica babcock :From: Babbar :Subject: Find the Truth with the :Archimedes Lever :"Give me a place to stand on and I shall :move the earth" :The ancient Greek inventor and :mathematician stated these words :thousands of years ago. The proper :application of force can achieve :spectacular results. The Matrix is our :place to stand... humanity is the earth we :shall move. :If you want to learn what the Matrix is, :and your place in it, reply to this email. :--The Archimedes Lever-- Erica Babcock: Hey, that's my computer! Operator: Take a look at the computer in this room. Brandon Nyhart: What are you doing? Operator: Hey, that's the same email! These people don't exactly seem like the "questioning the nature of existence" type, either... well, let's get out of this building and see what else Gray has. Brandon Nyhart: Um, are you checking my email? I swear, I didn't mean to click on that one link. Total accident. Seriously. Agent Gray: The next location is a similar office setting. Investigate all computers on the site. Operator: Here it is. Same drill: check out all of the computers you find in there. Jeff Babcock: I don't remember requesting any help... Alvin Fetris: Oh, hey, are you from the I.S.? Yeah, listen, i got this screen where it says 'Press any key'. Thing is, I can't find the 'Any' key. I'm pretty sure it's broken, but you can check it out if you want. Operator: Hey, that's the same message we saw at the last place... Operator: Wow. is this really the kind of mouth breather Zion recruits these days? Alvin Fetris: No way! What'd you do to fix it? Can you show me where the 'Any' key is so i can fix it next time? Tangela Paprock: Hey! What are you doing on my computer? Connor Chubb: Your suppose to have your keycard displayed at all times, you know. Operator: Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. They're using junkmail to recruit bluepills! I think we've seen enough, *soldier*. Agent Gray: Such flagrant and widespread use of unsolicited emails displays sa disregard for the Truce. There is also a whiff of... desperation about it. I have tracked the originating location of those emails. proceed there and use whatever means necessary to deal with the email authors. Operator: Okay, this is the place. You've got free rein in there -- Take them down! Operator: I'm seeing more signals nearby. Keep your guard up and find out what's going on here! Operator: I think you can clear out of there now, and we'll see what gray has to say about this. Agent Gray: This encounter was very... intriguing, *soldier*. These commandos currently represent an unklnown quantity. We require time to consider this new opportunity to consider this new development. In the meantime, continue your efforts against the Assassin. His deletion is of utmost importance to us. Human attitudes about cessation of awareness are puzzling. Nevertheless, this information about Morpheus' intentions may be of some use in locating him. completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions